


Just Kidding (or not)

by MsScarlettRice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bulges and Nooks, Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScarlettRice/pseuds/MsScarlettRice
Summary: Arryos sometimes doesn't think before he acts, but that's okay. When it comes to Exorus that usually works in both of their favors.





	Just Kidding (or not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FightingDreamers14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingDreamers14/gifts).



> HAHA, look Andrew Hussie said that all fantrolls are canon so suck it.
> 
> After finishing Homestuck I rolled right back up to my fantrolls and got too many fic ideas so I guess this is my life for now. Exorus is mine, but Arryos belongs to fightingdreamers14 and we love our children very much.

Arryos is resting atop Exorus’s hips, slowly fucking himself on the larger troll’s bulge. His blunt nails scrape against Exorus’s exposed chest and leave scratches that small beads of cerulean blood drip out of.

“Fuck,” Exorus groans out. His own hands digging into the sheets beneath him.

Arryos pants as he slows down, trying to catch his breath in between thrusts of his hips. Exorus wines at the change in pace, so Arryos leans down to kiss him. With both trolls more focused on their pleasure than their mouths Arryos catches Exorus’s lip with one of his sharp teeth. 

“Shit, sorry man.” He says as he pulls backs.

Exorus cracks his eyes open and runs his tongue over the bleeding part of his lip. He groans again, tipping his head back.

“‘S so hot Arryos,” he starts. “You’re so hot.” Exorus’s voice is quite, his words coming out as nothing more than another breath.

Arryos can feel heat blossoming on his face, his boyfriend’s sweet words causing him to blush. Arryos distracts himself from it by running his hands up Exorus’s chest, his touch light. He leans forward so that he can whisper in Exorus’s ear.

“You like it rough like that, do you?”

Exorus lets out a shaky breath.

Arryos lets his hands wander higher, resting them against Exorus’s neck. He can feel a pulse beating against them, but he’s not sure if it’s Exorus’s or his own.

“What if I just tightened my grip a little Ex? Or pushed a little harder so I could feel your throat being crushed beneath my palms?”

He lets the thought linger between them for a moment before he starts to pull back.

“Just kid-” Arryos is cut off when Exorus lets out a half breath half moan and his hips thrust up.

“God Arryos, fuck babe, that’d be so hot. Love feeling your hands against me, love it when you’re rough.” Exorus’s words are slurred together, voice heavy with arousal.

“Shit, you mean you actually want me to.” Arryos swallows, his hands feeling clammy.

He doesn’t realize his hands are shaking until Exorus’s own are wrapping around his wrists. His eyes are focused on Arryos’s. He tightens his grip on Arryos’s wrists.

“If you don’t want to you don’t have to.” Exorus gives him a soft smile. “I want you to be comfortable with what we do and if you’re not going to enjoy it then don’t sweat it, yeah?”

Arryos nods and the smile Exorus flashes him makes his heart do a flip in his chest. In that moment Arryos knows what he has to do.

What he _wants_ to do.

As Exorus pulls his hands away Arryos smirks down at him. A flash of confusion filters across Exorus’s face before Arryos grinds down on Exorus’s bulge at the same time as he tightens his grip on the cerulean blood’s neck. Arryos continues to roll his hips, feeling Exorus’s bulge writhing inside of his nook.

When Exorus grips at his wrist he eases up a little and Exorus takes in as deep of a breath as he can.

Arryos gives him a moment more before moving his hips with renewed vigor. He gradually tightens his grip again until he can tighten it no more. Exorus gasps as best he can with his airflow cut off as he gives one last thrust of his hips and his bulge releases. The thick fluid fills Arryos’s nook. His grip on Exorus’s neck falters as a shudder runs through his body.

Exorus reaches up to grasp at Arryos’s bulge. His hand is coated in teal in a few short moments.

“Fuck you’re so wet.” Exorus’s voice is hoarse, the deep breaths causing him to cough more often than not.

“You gonna cum for me babe?” Exorus accents his question with a squeeze of his hand, fingers stroking against Arryos’s bulge. Arryos lets his head fall back. He releases a long shuddering breath as he comes.

The two trolls stay panting like that for a few moments, before Arryos pulls himself up with shaking legs, only to collapse next to Exorus after he removes himself from his boyfriend’s chest.

Exorus leans down to plant a kiss on Arryos’s forehead.

“Dude you’re getting shit all over me.” Arryos wines, wiping some drops of liquid off of his face.

Exorus laughs at him, runs a finger through the cum on his chest, and licks it off of his finger. He winks at Arryos as he turns to the bathroom to grab a town to wipe them down.

He doesn’t see the blush that spreads across Arryos’s face as he does so.


End file.
